We'll Always Have Each Other
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Erin and Noah lose the two most important people in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be updating my current stories but I keep getting these ideas in my head. This is the first crossover I have written without Hank or Olivia in it. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

What were they going to do now? Hank and Olivia were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. When the accident had happened, Station 51 had responded and as soon as they found out who was in the mangled SUV, Boden contacted the 21st District and informed Platt. She went up and broke the news to Intelligence. Everyone rushed to Chicago Med to find out the status. Hank was gone before they even got to the hospital and Olivia died shortly after she arrived at Med. Erin had the job of telling Olivia's former squad in New York and then of course there was Noah. Erin was already a wreck, so how was she supposed to tell her little brother that Mommy and Daddy were never coming home. She also had to call Olive. Antonio contacted Manhattan SVU and Jay called Olive but everyone thought Erin needed to be the one to tell Noah. Erin knew she was going to have to be strong when she told Noah but on the inside, a part of her had died when the two people she loved more than anything in this world died. She picked Noah up at Preschool. She was there a little early but she wanted to talk to Noah's teacher first. The kids were outside playing, so she went into Noah's classroom.

"Hi Ms. Reynolds."

"Hi Erin. Are you here for Noah?"

"Yeah."

"Olivia didn't say that she or Hank weren't picking him up."

"That's why I'm here. They were killed in a car accident a little bit ago. I need to tell him."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to bring him in and keep the other children outside for a little bit longer?"

"That works."

"Keep him out as long as he needs it."

"Thanks."

Ms. Reynolds had gone outside to get Noah and then she brought him inside.

"Hi Erin. Ms. Reynolds said we had to talk."

"Yeah. Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Ok."

Noah sat down and Erin sat next to him.

"I have some very sad news to tell you."

"Why?"

"Well, let me tell you first. Mom and Dad were in a car accident."

"Are they ok?"

"No, Buddy. They're not."

Noah had a blank look on his face. He knew what it meant.

"You do understand what I'm telling you, right?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy went to heaven."

"They did."

"Where will I live? I don't want to be adopted again."

"Remember when I found out that Hank was my dad after all these years?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes me your big sister, so how would you like to come live with me?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Promise you won't leave me too."

"You know I can't promise that because I'm a cop."

"Please."

Noah gave Erin his puppy dog eyes, which usually only worked with Olivia

"Ok. I'll talk to Platt and see if maybe I can get something that won't have me out as much."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You ready to go home?"

"Not really."

"Let me call the squad and see if they want to meet us for ice cream. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Go clean up your area and get your stuff."

"Ok."

Noah went to clean up his area and went to get his stuff. He said goodbye to his teacher and then he and Erin left. Erin called to see if everyone could meet them for ice cream and then she drove to the ice cream parlor. Erin kept looking in the backseat and Noah was staring out the window. She noticed he had tears running down his cheeks. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, everyone was already there. Erin got him out of his seat and took his hand as they walked inside. Noah sat down and had his head down. Erin nearly collapsed in Jay's arms and really broke down for the first time. Trudy sat next to Noah and put her arms around him.

"We need to plan the funeral."

"Why don't we all plan it? You shouldn't have to do this on your own."

"Olive said she and Daniel would get here as soon as they can."

"Fin said the same thing. He needed to contact as many people as he could think of to let them know."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was getting pretty choked up on the other end of the phone. He's known Olivia a long time."

"Most of us have known Hank a long time."

"Yeah, like me. I've known him for over 20 years."

"Me too."

"I've known him almost that long. I couldn't have been happier when I found out that he was my dad."

Everyone ordered their ice cream and then they called it a day. Erin took Noah home and then the two of them just hung out. Later that day, Olive and Daniel and everyone from New York arrived in Chicago. Olive got a car and drove to the house. When they arrived, Olive got a sleeping Daniel out of the car and went to ring the doorbell. Erin answered it. Olive hugged Erin when she saw her. Olive walked in and Erin shut the door.

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"How's Noah?"

"Not good. I just got him to sleep. He wanted to sleep in their bed and he wants me to sleep there with him. Maybe he'll feel better when he sees the group from SVU."

"I ran into them at the airport. I haven't seen most of them since their wedding and some of them of course came out for Justin's funeral."

"At least they were together when it happened."

"Yeah. I know Hank said he didn't want to have to bury another wife."

"Yeah and she didn't want to have to bury him either. It's up to us unfortunately."

"Yep. At least they had a few years together."

"They're still together. They'll be together forever except now he's also reunited with Camille."

"Yeah, true. I think having Olivia in his life really helped him cope with Justin's death."

"True. I get 4 days off of work for the funeral and I took a week's vacation too, so I can help out with whatever you need."

"Ok. Thanks."

The doorbell rang again, so once again, Erin answered it, while Olive took Daniel up to Noah's room. It was Jay.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Ok. Come on in."

Jay walked in just as Olive was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey, Olive. Erin, I went home and grabbed some stuff for you."

"Thanks. I think for now, I'm keeping the house. I don't want to have to take everything away from Noah right now."

"Ok. I take it you're his Guardian."

"I'm pretty sure. I doubt they would send him to live with Olive. You can stay if you want but Noah wanted to sleep in their bed and wants me in there with him."

"I'll be here for you as long as you want me to be. All of you."

"Thanks."

Jay went out to his car to get the bags and then everyone went upstairs to get ready for bed. Erin and Jay got into bed on either side of Noah and fell asleep, while Olive got settled in the guest room. Tomorrow was another day and it was going to be hard.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning came too quickly. Erin didn't sleep much and Noah had been pretty restless. Jay had gotten up and made breakfast for everyone. Everyone went downstairs at the same time.

"Morning."

"Hey.

"Antonio called. He got a call from Commander Crowley about the accident investigation. The guy that hit them was over twice the legal limit and he was also talking on the phone. Stone is going for two counts of vehicular manslaughter. He said Stone and Jefferies send their sympathies to the Unit and the family. Crowley said they will both have full honors at the funeral."

"I want the bastard that did this to rot in prison."

"We all do. Voight and I didn't always see eye to eye but I respected him as my boss and as your dad. Benson has been a good match for him."

The doorbell rang, so Olive went to answer it. It was the group from New York and the rest of the squad.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in just as Erin was coming out of the kitchen with the boys. Noah ran right to Lucy when he saw her and broke down again. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close.

"I am so sorry, Noah."

"Poor little dude."

"Is it safe to assume none of us slept much last night?"

"I think so."

Jay told everyone what he had heard.

"Wow! What an ass!"

"Exactly."

"What brought this on? Sorry, I'm just so used to investigating cops' deaths being with IAB for all those years."

"It's a logical question."

"I'm going to check on breakfast."

Jay went to check on breakfast.

"They had gone to talk to a witness at their home and were on their way back to the District when it happened."

"It's weird that someone was that drunk during the middle of the day."

"We're not on the case obviously but our Commander said that they are looking into the mental status of the other driver. We haven't even been told anything about the other driver yet though. Did anyone think to call Roman?"

"Yeah, I did. He's coming in sometime today."

"Amaro is too. Chief Dodds will be here for the funeral."

"Ok. Is Amaro bringing his uniform?"

"Yeah."

"Is Roman?"

"Yeah."

"I've had a lot to think about, since I didn't sleep much. I want Captains Tucker and Cragen, Munch, Fin, Carisi and Amaro to be pallbearers for Liv and Jay, Olinsky, Ruzek, Atwater, Dawson and Roman to be pallbearers for Dad."

"That's a great idea."

"Thanks for including us."

"I thought it would be a nice thing to include people she knew from the NYPD but I wanted to stick with all police though."

The doorbell rang again just as Jay called the boys for breakfast. Erin went to get the door. It was the group from 51.

"Hey."

"We won't even ask how you are."

Everyone walked in and gave Erin a hug. They joined everyone else in the living room.

"Are they getting full honors?"

"Yeah."

"We'll help in any way we can."

"I have the pallbearers set up. The group from New York, along with Amaro, will be pallbearers for Liv and our guys, along with Roman, will be pallbearers for Dad."

"Do you want a ladder truck with the flag?"

"Yes."

"You got it. We'll handle that."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Olive went to eat and then the doorbell rang again. Chief Boden went to answer it.

"Chief Boden."

"Commander Crowley."

Commander Crowley walked in and joined everyone.

"Detective, my sympathies to you, Noah, Olive and Daniel."

"Thank you, Commander."

"I have some news. It appears that this accident may have been intentional."

"Intentional how?"

"The driver of the other vehicle had a connection to the suspect in the case they were working on, so they were murdered. Stone and Jefferies intend to prosecute this guy. This news was very disturbing."

"Yeah. They better prosecute him. I am already pissed off because my little brother now has to grow up with our parents. If they don't get justice, I will."

"Detective, think about what you're saying. You need to be here for Noah. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. I understood why Hank wanted to go after the guy that killed Justin and I get that you want to get the guy that killed Hank and Olivia but Noah needs you now more than ever."

"I'm sorry."

"You are definitely Hank's daughter. They'll get him. Antonio, I need the files from that case though."

"Sure. I'll get them for you."

"When are you going to the Funeral Home?"

"Later this morning."

"Do you need pallbearers?"

"No. The guys in Intelligence and hopefully Sean Roman will be pallbearers for Dad and Captains Tucker and Cragen, Sergeants Munch and Tutuola, Detective Carisi and hopefully Amaro will be pallbearers for Liv."

"Ok. If there's anything else the Department can do, please don't hesitate to give me a call."

"I will. Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Commander Crowley headed out and as she was leaving, Sharon Goodwin and Dr. Charles were at the door.

"Ms. Goodwin, Dr. Charles."

"Commander."

Sharon and Dr. Charles walked in.

"Hello."

"Come on in. We're in here."

They joined everyone in the living room.

"How are you, Erin?"

"I didn't sleep much."

"That's understandable. How's Noah?"

"He's not doing well either."

Noah and Daniel came out of the kitchen.

"Noah, did you eat?"

"A little."

"Noah, I'm Dr. Charles. Do you remember me?"

"Yes. We talked to you after Justin died."

"Ok, good. Do you want to talk to me now about how you feel about all this?"

"I don't know."

"I'm a good listener. We can talk about anything you want to talk about."

"Ok."

"Why don't we go up to your room?"

"Ok."

Noah took Dr. Charles up to his room to talk, while Erin introduced Sharon to the group from New York.

"Erin, if you need me to stay here for a while to help with Noah, I'd be more than happy to. In fact, ever since Liv and Noah moved here, I haven't worked a whole lot."

"I think a part of Liv regrets not getting another nanny when they moved here. If you want to stay, that would be a big help. If you want to come here permanently, that would be even better."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Cindy is more than happy to help. Our kids love Noah."

"I think a lot of it was because of the middle of the night calls. She never liked having to disturb Noah out of a sound sleep to have to take him to your house if the call required both of them. They had both gotten to the point where he became a priority over their jobs. The rest of us would go to the scenes and call them only if it was completely necessary."

"Liv did her thing through Intelligence, right?"

"Yeah. They co-ran the Unit. Kim and I are the primary investigators for the sexual assault cases but Jay helps out all the time and really any of the guys have helped out. It's amazing how much they did together."

Olive came back into the living room.

"Where is Voight going to be buried?"

"When Camille was sick, he purchased a couple plots at the cemetery. He never expected to have Justin die before him. He and Olivia bought plots nearby, so he will be buried with wife #2."

"As in love with Camille as he was, I truly believe Olivia was his soulmate."

"I agree with Olinsky."

"I do too."

"When Olivia came into the picture, Voight quit being an ass. He did apologize for what had happened between us after that accident Justin had caused and we learned to respect each other. She definitely made him a better person. After Gabby and I had Louie for that short time, I came to understand why he did what he did."

"Justin knew he was a screw up."

"Yeah, he did. Olivia and I helped them repair their relationship. The last couple years have definitely been hard without Justin."

"They have for us too. Look at how close Noah and Justin had become. Olivia said it felt like she had lost her own son when Justin died."

"He loved her as much as he loved his mom. He told me that many times. He said he was glad Hank was able to find love again. I guess he said he never wanted to though."

"After losing Camille, no, he didn't. Jay and I had gone to New York for his case that involved my half-brother, Teddy and during a chase, I got hit by a bicyclist and ended up with a concussion. Dad came out there to send me back here and went to introduce himself to Olivia. They definitely didn't start out on the right foot."

"He barged into the interrogation that Amaro and I were doin' and scared the shit out of us.

"I guess she compared him to her ex-partner. They must have learned to get along after she threatened to arrest him because after the case ended, they went out for drinks at Molly's and the rest is history. Nadia would have been so happy that they were together. They finally confirmed the relationship after Yates' trial."

"It was kind of hard not to notice it. She was pissed when Yates was sayin' that stuff about Voight hurtin' Nadia."

"You saw those looks they were givin' each other at the bar after the trial. I was about ready to tell them to get a room."

"Apparently they did."

"Yep."

Jay came out of the kitchen.

"Erin, you need to eat something."

"I know I do. Excuse me."

Erin went to get something to eat.

"Dr. Warner, what's your specialty?"

"I'm the ME in New York."

"Ok. What do you do, Mr. Langan?"

"I used to be a Defense Attorney. I helped Olivia once Noah came to live with her. Now I primarily handle adoptions, divorces, Wills and type of thing. It's less stressful."

"I'm sure it is. What do you do, Captain Tucker?"

"I used to be charge of Internal Affairs for the NYPD, so Olivia and I never really got along because I came down pretty hard on both of her former partners for their tempers. I arrested both her and Detective Rollins on separate occasions. I started respecting Olivia more after an ordeal she had had with a suspect when he held her hostage twice and nearly raped her. One of those times was for 4 days. She came to me when she found out the guy they were investigating turned out to be Noah's father. She wanted to let me know that the investigation had nothing to do with her adopting Noah. I transferred to Hostage Negotiation a couple years ago. I've been thinking about retiring."

"Any plans once you do?"

"Nothing yet."

"Fin, did you by any chance contact Huang?"

"I did. He's comin'."

"What about Stabler?"

"Oh, hell no! He couldn't be bothered with her after the shooting in the Squad Room several years ago. Why should I tell him about Liv? I got a hold of all the important people, Cragen, Munch, Cabot, Novak, Amaro and Huang, the same people that were at their wedding. Barba ran into Langan at the Courthouse and I called you myself."

Erin came back out and then after everyone was ready, Erin, Olive, Noah, Daniel, the rest of Intelligence and the group from New York went to the Funeral Home to make the arrangements. Later that day, Jay went to the airport to pick up Nick, Sean and George, who were all due in at the same time. He parked his car and went in. He saw George first.

"Dr. Huang."

"Detective Halstead, thank you for picking me up."

"No problem. I'm just sorry we had to see each other again under these circumstances."

"I am too. How's Noah holding up?"

"He talked to the Head of Psychiatry at Chicago Med this morning and he seems to have gotten a lot off his chest."

"Good. He's very young and just lost both of his parents at the same time. How's Detective Lindsay?"

"She's trying to be strong for him but she's figuring out that she can't be as tough as she wants to be. We've all been there as much as we can for her. The rest of the squad and the group from New York went with to the Funeral Home to help make the arrangements."

"That's a good thing."

Nick and Sean came down to Baggage Claim at the same time.

"Halstead."

"Hey."

"I cannot believe Liv and Voight are gone. I was up pacing the floor almost all night. Hey, Doc."

"Nick."

"Join the club. Noah was restless all night. Erin wants both of you to be pallbearers."

"Absolutely."

"Me too."

"Who else is?"

"For Voight, it's me, Olinsky, Atwater, Ruzek, Dawson and Roman. For Olivia, it's you, Fin, Carisi, Munch, Cragen and Tucker."

"Ok."

Everyone got their luggage and then they headed to Jay's car.

"Is everyone here from out of town?"

"Yeah. Olive and the group from New York, including Cabot and Novak, came in last night. Lucy is here, so she's spending time with the boys, which gives Erin and Olive time to get stuff done. Olive is planning to stay for a week. Chief Dodds will be here for the funeral, so in the next few days. We found out that the guy that hit them is somehow connected to the suspect in one of our cases. It's looking like it was murder. We're not on the case."

"That really sucks to find out that someone actually killed them."

"The guy was over twice the legal limit, which is 0.08 and was also talking on the cell phone, which isn't legal in this state. Not that it stops people."

"It never does."

Jay finished telling them what was going on and then once they got to the hotel, the 3 of them got out and then Jay went home. The next few days were going to be hard for everyone.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

On the day of the visitation, the family had to be there before it started. Erin tried to get Noah to take a longer nap but he still wasn't sleeping a whole lot. Lucy had gotten him to fall asleep for a little while but she told Erin and Olive she would take the boys back to the house when they started getting too cranky. Erin included the squad and the group from New York as family, so they all arrived at the same time but none of them wanted to go inside.

"Are we ready for this?"

"Not really."

"I'm glad I left Jesse at home with Sonny's family."

"I wasn't sure Daniel could handle it but this is Papa and Grandma, his two favorite people in the entire world."

They opened the door and went inside. They were greeted by the Funeral Director and went into the room. Everyone, including the usually stoic Tucker, had tears in their eyes when they saw Hank and Olivia in the caskets for the first time. Rafael, Casey and Sonny did the sign of the Cross at the caskets after they knelt down and again as they stood up again.

"Damn, Liv! Even in that damn casket, you look beautiful. Shit! Why the hell did she have to die? Why did either of them have to die?"

Melinda wrapped her arms around Fin. They were all able to regain their composure before everyone started arriving. The time went by quickly, since it was so busy. The boys fell asleep, so Jay took Lucy and the boys back to the house. Once the night was over, everyone went to try to get some sleep before saying their final goodbyes.

The next morning, the funeral service was being held at church, even though neither Hank nor Olivia were very religious. Chief Dodds arrived in Chicago early that morning and met everyone at the church. Everyone was mostly in their dress uniforms. The family, including the squad and the group from New York, came in just behind the caskets and then the service began. Melinda and the 4 lawyers did the prayers and scripture readings and Rafael had even offered to sing. Don had been asked to speak as he knew Olivia quite well and loved her like a daughter, Olinsky, being Hank's best friend, said a few words about him and Erin spoke on behalf of the family. None of them thought they'd get through it but they did.

Once the service at the church ended, they took the caskets out to the waiting hearses for the procession to the cemetery. This time, the 12 pallbearers walked to the sides of the casket, with everyone else behind. Chief Dodds had been accompanied by other NYPD personnel. As the caskets were lifted into the hearses, each and every officer and firefighter present, saluted the two fallen officers. After those headed to the cemetery got into their vehicles, the procession started. The entire route to the cemetery was lined with police officers. They processed passed the District for the final time before heading passed Fire Station 51, where they had the flag raised up on the ladder truck as promised. Boden and the crew were on duty and had been at the service but left early to get the truck ready. As the procession passed under the flag, they saluted. Once they arrived at the cemetery, they had a graveside service before the family headed back to 51 for the meal.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome, Erin."

"That was a beautiful service."

"It sure was."

"Rafael, thank you for singing."

"It was my pleasure."

"I want all of you to know that you can come see Noah anytime you want to."

"Thanks. We appreciate that. Just promise us you'll bring him to New York to see us every once in a while."

"I will. I need to start going through their stuff in the house. Olive is staying through next weekend, so hopefully we can get quite a bit done. If there is anything of Liv's that any of you want, let me know. Liv's engagement ring was in her dresser. I think I am going to save that and give it to Noah one day when the time comes. I think they'd be ok with that. Hank gave Justin Camille's engagement ring to give to Olive, so I think it's only right to give Noah Liv's to give to his future wife one day."

"That's great idea. I'm sure he'll appreciate that someday."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"She never wore it?"

"Not to work."

Commander Crowley came over to Erin.

"Everything was beautiful, Erin."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"We received the plaques for the Police Memorial already."

"Great."

"Would you like to do this with the group from New York present?"

"That would be nice."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Are you guys still here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. For part of the day, anyway."

"They have the plaques for the Police Memorial already. I'd like all of you present."

"No problem."

"We can have it first thing tomorrow to fit your schedule."

"Thank you, Commander."

"No problem."

Noah and Daniel were sitting at the table eating, when Erin went over to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi Auntie."

"Hi Erin."

"You doing ok?"

"I think so. Today was hard."

"Yeah, I know it was. Mommy and Daddy will always be watching us no matter what. They may not be here physically but they will always be in our hearts."

"I know. I love you, Erin."

"I love you too, Bud. We can go to the cemetery whenever you want to, ok?"

"Ok."

"We can also go visit everyone in New York whenever to want to as well."

"Ok. I'm glad they were here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Mommy and Daddy will always be together, right?"

"That's right. We have some decisions to make though."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get to decide if we stay in the house or if you want to move somewhere else. You don't have to decide now though."

"Ok. Is Jay going to live with us?"

"That's up to him."

"Can we go see Olive and Daniel too?"

"Absolutely. You and me, we're a team now."

"Yay! Can we play on the truck?"

"We need to change your clothes first I think."

"I didn't want to wear this in the first place."

"Me neither."

"You know who you two sound like, don't you?"

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

"That's for sure! Lucy, there are clothes for them in my car."

"Ok. Come on, guys."

Lucy took the boys and went to get their clothes. She took them into the bathroom and changed them. They went outside and over to the truck.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi."

"After we bring the ladder down, you guys can go on up."

"Ok. Who has to bring the flag down?"

"That's our job actually."

"You have to climb all the way up there?"

"Yep."

"Wow! That's really high!"

"We do it all the time. You guys wanna watch?"

"Yeah."

Matt and Kelly climbed up the ladder and got the flag down. They climbed down and then Otis lowered the ladder. Then they helped Noah and Daniel get up. Stella got on the truck with them. The boys were laughing and having a good time, which Noah hadn't done since he had lost his parents, so everyone was happy with that. Once everyone left, Erin, Olive and Lucy took the boys back to the house for their naps. Everyone basically took it easy for the rest of the day. The hardest day of their lives was finally over.

The next day, the Chicago Police Department had the ceremony at the Police Memorial and then the group from New York headed to the airport for their return trip home. The week had been difficult from the beginning. It wouldn't get easier for any of them any time soon, especially for Noah and Erin. Erin knew that Noah would deal with things better the older he got. She just wanted Hank and Olivia's memory to live on in both of their hearts for as long as it possibly could just like the rest of the people that cared about them did.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
